1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shelf support brackets, and more particularly to such brackets adapted for mounting onto a railing or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Potted plants and flowers are always popular, particularly with apartment or townhouse dwellers having no yards for plants. However, even individuals having yards increasingly use potted plants for decorative purposes.
Numerous types of hangers are available for hanging potted plants from overhead beams, rafters and so forth. In addition, shelves mounted to window sills or walls by various types of detachable shelf brackets are available for supporting potted plants. Examples of such shelves and brackets are those disclosed by both Bartlett and Rogers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,224,127 and 1,914,617, respectively). Generally, the shelf brackets are adjustable to the extent that the shelf may be leveled when the brackets are mounted on different types of supporting structures.
A number of disadvantages are, however, associated with these types of support brackets, which are designed principally for being detachably mounted on window sills or on horizontal wall boards. These brackets are, for example, not adapted for being mounted on, or attached to, types of railings commonly found on balconies and around porches or patios where potted plants are often desired. For such railing use, the shelf brackets must be not only adjustable to enable leveling of a shelf installed on the brackets according to different sizes and types of railing supports, but also provide means for securing the brackets to different sizes of railings so that the brackets are not easily dislodged.
Furthermore, brackets of the types disclosed by Bartlett and Rogers receive the shelves at the top of the brackets, to be level with, for example, a window sill to which the brackets are mounted. As a result, potted plants or other articles placed on the shelves can easily be knocked off the shelves. This is generally unsatisfactory for railing mounted shelves, particularly on balconies from which the plants or articles might fall onto individuals or property below.
There is, therefore, a need for improved types of shelf brackets for mounting on railings and the like.